


spare him his life from this monstrosity

by MurasakiNoAo



Series: arc8 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Blood and Violence, Bodyswap, Gen, accidental overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiNoAo/pseuds/MurasakiNoAo
Summary: There’s a time, early on, when Serena forgets to take her pills.





	spare him his life from this monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little burned out writing my Fire & Ice rewrite, so I looked back at some old works and came across my arc8 series. I reread them and got inspired to continue, though don't be surprised if I don't anything for this series again anytime soon. I figure yall are used to my sporadic moments of inspiration regarding this series loll. 
> 
> This takes place a little after the second work in this series. To get the full context, you should probably read that and maybe even the first chapter of the main work. The bully, if you can't guess, is Ankokuji Gen, the guy who confronted Yuuya after his dad disappeared and made fun of him.
> 
> Before reading, please heed the tags. There is blood, punching, and yes, an accidental overdose towards the end. If you're sensitive towards this stuff, I'd suggest not reading or at least be careful going forward. The accidental overdoes does not include that person dying, however.
> 
> Now that you know what you're getting into, enjoy.

There’s a time, early on, when Serena forgets to take her pills. 

She had a busy day, trying to get back to her old self by beating a punching bag until it bleeds sand so that she could get her mind off of the feeling of  _ being _ off, feeling that something was missing. It had been with her ever since she and Yuuri (she knew his name now that they went to see the Doctor at the same time to refill their pills for their mysterious ailment that they both shared) had collapsed in the cafeteria. 

She thinks of it as a side effect of the pills, adds it to the small, small list of things she feels since she started taking them, and moves on.

It’s on this particular day as she loses herself in the familiar rhythms of punching and kicking and punching until her clothes are covered in tiny grains of sand, and she starts to finally feel like herself again, that she doesn’t notice the time, how much of it had passed.

“Take one everyday at two,” the Doctor had told them, said it was because they only last twenty-four hours, and they had first taken the pill at two in the afternoon.

Two o’clock passes, and Serena keeps punching. 

It’s sometime after that when it happens.

The punching bag in front of her is larger than her and is a deep purple color to match with Academia’s colors. This is perhaps why she does not recognize immediately when the punching bag is replaced by an older boy wearing the same dark purple. It’s only when she realizes that the sand has become red and runs down her clothes instead of sticking to them that she stops mid punch.

Serena does not recognize where she is. She knows the Academia and its halls better than anyone, but she has not seen this part before. In fact, she is not quite sure if she is even in Academia at all. 

She’s outside, and it’s late afternoon, the sun setting in the far off distance. She’s on a sidewalk, and there are unfamiliar buildings and unfamiliar people all around her. The people are staring at her in horror, and it’s not until she looks back to her once-punching bag that she understands why.

The older boy in front of her is now on the ground, and she’s on top of him, arm still raised. His face is bloody and bruised and all around ugly, and it’s covered in tears and snot as he begs for her to stop.

It’s such a pathetic sight, Serena can’t help but move to do exactly the opposite of stop.

“ _ Yuuya _ !” someone cries, and Serena ignores them to bring down the punch she had been withholding. His face cracks to the side with the impact of the blow, and he whimpers. She raises her arm again to deliver another blow, but someone grabs onto her before she can. The person drags her off of her target, but she easily frees herself by twisting the arm holding her. 

When she spins around to confront whoever attacked her ( _ I’m getting soft I should have noticed him before he grabbed me I need to train harder _ ), she catches sight of herself in a store window.

Except it’s not herself she sees.

Red eyes stare back at her through red and green hair, a pair of goggles atop the strands glinting in the setting sunlight. Lanky arms spattered in the older boy’s blood lay at the reflection’s sides, and baggy pants hang on their hips. But the one thing she can’t stop looking at is her nose.

_ That’s not my nose… _

She raises a hand to touch it, and the reflection copies her exactly. 

“ _ Yuuya _ !” the same voice as before cries again, and she completes her turn to look at the large boy who had grabbed her. “What’s gotten into you?! This isn’t something a man would do!”

_ A man…? _ she thinks faintly.  _ I am no man. _

It’s the last thing she thinks before the familiar stab of pain rips her from the street and puts her back in Academia’s gym.   
  
  


*

Yuuya doesn’t know what happens. One moment, he’s being confronted by a bully from Gongenzaka’s dojo, and the next, the bully is unconscious on the ground, his hands and arms are covered in blood, and Gongenzaka is yelling at him while clutching his arm.

“Gongenzaka…?” is all he manages to choke out before promptly fainting where he stands.   
  
  


*

Not stopping to question how she got back there or why she wasn’t covered in anything but sand, Serena grabs onto her head for dear life and races through the halls until she’s back in her own quarters, quickly swallowing a handful of the pills by her bedside, and collapses.

She wakes up in the infirmary a few days later feeling like she’s still fast asleep. The Doctor frowns down upon her as she blinks against the harsh bright lights.

“I told you to take  _ one _ pill everyday, not half the bottle all at once,” he says in a clipped voice that she barely comprehends. “You’ll be given detention as soon as you get out of this bed.”

Serena shifts her gaze to the white, white ceiling above her and slowly closes her eyes.

She vows to never miss taking a pill ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @prettyboyvoid


End file.
